


Late Night Strolls

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Bathory Spy High [1]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer, The Slayer Chronicles - Zac Brewer
Genre: Abusive Father, Boarding School, F/F, Gen, Hacker! Eddie, Sneaking Out, Spy School, asexual Eddie, slayer chronicles are only relevant cause I took a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: October sneaks out of her boarding school at night just to stretch and runs into Snow being bullied by her abusive father.





	Late Night Strolls

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of one-shot ideas for this AU, some with Vlad/Joss. Let me know what you think of it.

October pulled on her black hoodie, glancing at her roommate who was huddled under her blankets with only her dark haired messily sprawled out. Kat wouldn’t rat her out, even if she woke up; October had covered for her when she ran out of the school to rebel against her father sending her to a boarding school. Their school wasn’t a normal school, and sometimes October just had to get out.

She slid out of her room and down the staircase, completely silent. One of the boys was sitting on the couch at the base of the stairs, head phones in, knees up, and a laptop in his lap. He looked up, and October saw it was just Eddie, one of the hackers. He eyed her up and down for a moment before turning back to his screen.

"The security’s down for the night."

October smirked. "You’re going to get grounded again. Make sure you actually get some sleep tonight. I want my partner in good shape tomorrow."

Eddie scoffed. "You’ll be half dead with exhaustion, anyway. I’d rather not fail all my classes."

She slipped out the big front door with a smile. Her and Eddie were close friends with no interest in each other. She was pretty sure Eddie wasn’t interested in anybody other than his computers, and October wasn’t sure she even liked boys like that. He was a good friend for being in a school for spies, where most other students would stab you in the back and steal your homework.

Stars shone done on her as she casually strode out of the school grounds. Once she was out of sight of the grounds, she stretched, staring up at the beautiful skies. On nights like this, she wondered if she could really stick with the path of being a spy. Her mother was a prominent spy that was restless with desk work, and October knew she was hoping her daughter would take after her and not her accountant soft-souled husband. October was more interested in art.

A shout pulled October out of her thoughts, and she turned down the dark street, following the noise. She’d gotten good in her fighting class, after Kat had kicked her ass three times in a row. Of course, it didn’t mean she was invincible, but it did give her a little more confidence. In the dark against the brick wall, a man was hitting a girl that could’ve been October’s age.

"Yo. Why don’t you leave the girl alone? Assault is a criminal activity," October announced, sauntering toward the duo. The girl looked over at October with wide eyes and a dark spot on the side of her face. It was cute that she seemed worried for October.

"Mind your own business, bitch," the man growled, and October casually stretched like it was no big deal. Maybe she could check into being a police officer or a martial arts teacher.

"Violence affects all of us. We do nothing, we allow it to grow. I like to think of this as a future investment," October casually responded as she sauntered closer. Kat would’ve been at her side for this even if they weren’t that close.

The man glared at him, letting go of his victim. October paused. It would look best if he tried to attack first, then October could claim self-defense if it went to court. Of course if that happened she’d probably be expelled from Bathory Spy High for attracting that kind of attention.

She readied herself for a fight. The man charged at her like a drunk bull. She easily stepped out of the way and kicked his behind. The man got up with a growl, and October just shook her head at him in fake shame. "You’re going to get your ass kicked by a girl. That won’t be good for your self-esteem and masculinity."

He charged again, and October used her trained moves to disable one of his arms. She wondered how long this would go on. He turned back on her with a snarl more intense before. It was like being in a bull fight, she thought distantly as he charged at her again, head down. She calmly stepped out of the way, and he slammed his own head in the wall behind her, falling to the ground. He looked like he had knocked himself out. October bit back a laugh and turned to the girl.

The girl hesitantly stepped closer to October, and October thought despite the bruise blossoming on her face, she looked gorgeous. A heat rushed to her cheeks as the girl stopped in front of her. She was actually a couple inches shorter than October.

"Thanks. My name’s Snow," The girl told her with a hesitant half smile.

"Gorgeous. I mean you’re pretty." The heat in her cheeks grew hotter, and October wanted to melt into the ground. Eddie would tease her for days if he found out about this. "October. My name’s October. I go to um… well it’s a special school. You could try getting in. It’s um… Bathory Spy- I mean high. It’s a boarding school?"

Snow laughed softly and took a step closer. For that moment all October could think about was how pretty the girl she rescued was. Would this be like saving a princess and getting a kiss before the princess sauntered off with a knowing smirk?

"I’ll check it out. October." She glanced at the man laying on the ground and a dark look crossed her face. "I’m afraid of what he’d do to my mom if she did get me in though."

October drew herself up. "You let me take care of that. I have a friend who’s really good at this kind of thing."

Snow looked taken back for a moment, and then she smiled a bright hopeful one that had October melting and her mouth running away from her: "Do I get a kiss for saving you?"

"I suppose that’d be okay." And then Snow was gently kissing October for all of a moment before ducking back out of the alley, shyly pushing her hair behind her ear and bowing her head. October just remained there frozen before her brain reset. Eddie was going to kill her.

 


End file.
